everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Beachead (Halo Wars)
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9Hk1Y91mXo {Judgment Day}] Scene fades in on Anders, who is awaking still in her Containment Field Device on the Apex. In the background, the Arbiter, flanked by two Zealot Elites, approaches her. The Arbiter is dragging one of his Energy Swords along the floor. *'Ripa 'Moramee': Restraints, off! Stasis beam deactivates, Anders collapses, the Arbiter picks her up by the neck with one hand, and holds the human up to his eyes. *'Ripa 'Moramee': "Your judgment has waited long enough." The Arbiter drags the struggling human over to the control console, and throws her on the floor in front of it. *'Anders': "Just... get it over with!" The Arbiter lifts her hand above the holographic, spherical console, which reacts by spinning, and then stopping to reveal five highlighted hexagonal "buttons", upon which the Arbiter places Anders' hand. In response to human touch, the control console begins to emit a steady beam, which terminates in a flash as the once dormant structures surrounding the Apex platform begin to slowly unfold and awaken from their millennia of inactivity, revealing themselves to be advanced Forerunner starships. Staring up at the unraveling fleet in awe, the Arbiter releases his grip on Anders. The two other Elites which had accompanied him share the same reaction. The several honor guards leave their posts, to better behold the spectacle of the unfolding fleet. The Arbiter lifts his fists into the air, and begins to preach charismatically. *'Ripa 'Moramee': "The ancients have granted us the power to doom your race. Let the deconstruction of our gifts begin! The majesty of our new fleet will be unparalleled!" The ships continue to move, taking form. Anders, while the Elites are distracted by the event, moves to the platform where the stasis beam was, which reacts by lighting up. *'Anders': (looking up at the Shield World's shell) Nothing ventured... *'Anders': (suddenly looking at the platform, as if expecting a response) "Surface!" The platform responds by teleporting Anders to a seemingly calm, lightly forested area on the surface of the Shield World. *'Anders': "Hmm... that worked out pretty well." A short distance away three Infection Forms drop from cover, and they quickly approach her. She slowly backs up. *'Anders': "Or maybe not." The Infection Forms continue to advance. The lead one leaps at her and suddenly explodes. The other two soon explode as well; it is revealed that Forge has shot them. *'Forge': "Lady, I haven't got all day. You want to be rescued or not?" {Gameplay} *'Forge': "So what? No "thanks for rescuing me Sergeant". *'Anders': "Later, the Covenant are assembling a huge fleet." *'Forge': "Suddenly, the LZ doesn't look so good. Spirit, we're gonna need back up." The Pelican that brought Forge in is shot down. *'Forge': "And...another Pelican." *'Anders': "Let's get out of here, I saw a teleporter over there." When Forge and Anders get across through the teleporter: *'Forge': Spirit of Fire, we are ready for transport, Anders stay by that beacon. *'Anders': "John, I... I think I know how to stop the Covenant, I need to get to my lab." *'Forge': "Baby steps, Professor. Let's try not dying first." *'Pilot': "Pelican, inbound on your position." A Pelican arrives soon after. Anders: "Finally, Sergeant. I need you to stay down here and get this area locked down." *'Forge': "Well, whattaya know, lock-down is my specialty." Red Team arrives via HEVs. *'Red Team': "Need a hand?" *'Forge': "Showoffs!" A few squads of Grunts abandon a Scarab, as a few Flood tentacles spring up out of the ground *'Forge': "Well lookie there, the Covenant abandoned the Scarab. Wonder if they left the keys in it." *'Forge': "You know, the Covenant really shouldn't leave their toys lyin' around." Forge and his troops soon engage another Scarab guarding a bridge with some Honor Guards, but with help from the captured Scarab the enemy is soon defeated. Forge: "Captain, the area is locked down. Anders done with her skull session?" {In-game Cutscene} Cutter: "The Professor has filled me in, good work Sergeant. Stand by for mission briefing." Level ends.